


Secret Agent Man

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The life of a secret agent is tough, but sometimes it's tougher once it's over.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	1. There's A Man Who Lives A Life Of Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



Helena would never call herself a thrill seeker, though she would admit she enjoyed the chase. But there was something about Dick that made her want to play it safe. Dick seemed to thrive in dangerous situations, rushing in with a plan only he knew, or daring their enemies to try and hit him. And each time he would complete a mission with that big smile on his face like nothing could bother him.

She could feel his energy high after each mission, that tension that wound him up, ready for more action. Helena wasn’t a thrill seeker, but she didn’t have to seek to find the thrill that was Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all very short chapters, but I hope you enjoy.


	2. To Everyone He Meets He Stays A Stranger

Dick had a refreshing, open honesty about him. He was himself, no matter what he looked like under the Hypnos. It was an openness that often worried Helena. There was safety in staying guarded. She had learned that at a young age.

So when Dick shut off that light in his eyes, it shook her. He could smile and still be closed off to her about anything. It was unnerving. It made him a good spy.


	3. With Every Move He Makes Another Chance He Takes

“Why can’t spies fall in love?” Dick asked.

They were out on patrol and Dick was asking one of his inane questions again. Helena sighed, but kept looking through her binoculars at their target.

“Because you can get hurt that way. Or get others hurt.”

“You sound like Batman,” Dick said.

“Maybe he’s got a point.”

Dick scoffed. “He surrounds himself with people.”

“I don’t.”

“I know,” he said.

She felt more than saw him move closer to her. He didn’t feel like a threat. That’s why when he kissed her cheek, her breath caught in her throat.

“Look sharp, 37,” she said, her tone all business.

Dick sat back on his heels. “Yes, Matron.”


	4. Odds Are He Won't Live To See Tomorrow

Helena watched as Dr. Netz patched Dick up.

“You should’ve seen the other guy,” Dick said, wincing as Netz poked at his wound.

“I did,” Helena said. “That’s why you’re still here.”

“I like to think that my charm and luck had something to do with it,” Dick said, cheekily.

“Arrows to the throat help, too,” she said.

Netz started to sew him up. Dick grimaced. “Yeah, well.”

He was quiet the rest of the procedure.


	5. Beware Of Pretty Faces That You Find

Dick was pretty, upsettingly so. Helena didn’t quite know what to do with him. She was usually hesitant about too pretty people. They usually knew they were pretty and that gave them undue confidence and power.

But Dick wasn’t like that. Dick seemed to be completely unaware of the effect he had on people, including her. He smiled at her like he meant it, his eyes clear and bright. It made her stomach flip.

It brought her defenses down.


	6. A Pretty Face Can Hide An Evil Mind

She knew he was possessed. Her mind knew that. And yet, the things that Dick was saying rang too true to be just the words of a demon.

“How can he love you?” the voice coming from Dick’s mouth said. “Creature of darkness like you?”

Helena brushed the tip of her arrow across her hand, a thin line of blood welling up in her palm.

“He’ll betray you.”

Helena raised her crossbow. “Not if I do it first.”


	7. Be Careful What You Say Or You'll Give Yourself Away

“Helena, wait!”

She kept walking. She was almost to her room. Dick wouldn’t follow her once she closed the door; he was too polite.

“Helena, please!”

She sped up a fraction, keenly aware of how close behind her he was. He wasn’t running, but almost.

Finally, her door was in sight. She slipped in quickly and shut it behind her, locking it. Dick knocked on the door, but she didn’t budge; she just leaned against it, eyes closed.

“Helena. We have to talk about it,” Dick said.

_No, we don’t,_ she thought.

A thud that sounded like his forehead hitting the door echoed behind her head.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Helena hugged herself. Finally, she heard his footsteps move away. Her shoulders slumped.

“I know,” she whispered.


	8. Odds Are You Won't Live To See Tomorrow

“My partner is down. I need air recovery,” Helena all but yelled to no one. Her Hypnos would relay the message. It just came down to anyone responding.

It was cold, well below freezing, and Dick was hurt. An ice pick didn’t leave a large wound, but it created a lot of blood. Their assailant was down—Helena had taken care of that—but with the wind and the elements, there was more that could go wrong than right out here.

“You should’ve…seen the…other guy,” Dick said, his lips already losing color.

“Quiet, 37,” she said, putting as much pressure on his wound as she could. The cold was numbing her hands.

“Yeah, I know…. You already did,” he said, grinning weakly. He started slowly putting snow on himself.

“What are you doing?”

“Works for dogs,” he said.

Helena laughed. It was from shock, she knew it, because it was not that funny, but she couldn’t stop laughing. Dick smiled at her, his smile still there even as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Swinging On The Riviera One Day

“You know, _this_ we should do more often,” Dick said, clinking his glass against Helena’s.

They were sitting at a small cafe, sipping mocktails, and watching passersby as though they were just two Continentals out for a day under the Riviera sun.

“We are here for work, you remember,” Helena said, eyeing him over her sunglasses.

“Yeah, but who says we can’t have any fun while we do it?” Dick asked, grinning. “Here’s to an assignment not ending anytime soon.”

Helena shook her head, but raised her glass and tapped it against his.


	10. And Then Laying In A Bombay Alley Next Day

“Matron,” Dick hissed into his short-range communicator. “Matron, where are you?”

He limped through the crowded streets, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. They’d split up to capture their target, and Dick had been sliced in the side for his trouble. Hoping he wasn’t leaving too much of a blood trail, he ducked into an alley.

“Matron, answer me!”

Dick leaned against a building for support. No one was around except a sleeping homeless man. Dick’s Hypnos copied him, and soon Dick was staggering back down the alley toward where he thought he had seen some movement, looking for all appearances to be just another beggar.

“Matron. I’m sending my coordinates. I’m gonna just…rest a minute.” He sighed. “Come find me.”


	11. You Let The Wrong Word Slip While Kissing Persuasive Lips

“I love you,” Dick whispered.

Helena froze, but Dick didn’t seem to notice.

They were wrapped around each other, Dick slowly thrusting into her, hidden away in a secret alcove of St. Hadrian’s. Relationships between spies were forbidden, but sex to blow off steam was not. She and Dick had a good thing going. She didn’t expect feelings to come into it.

Dick kissed her neck as if trying to goad her into responding again. Helena didn’t know what to do. She knew about who Dick loved, and it wasn’t her.

“Helena?”

Dick looked at her with those innocent eyes of his and she felt her walls crumbling. She kissed him and told herself it was just for pleasure.


	12. The Odds Are You Won't Live to See Tomorrow

“Tiger keeps threatening me,” Dick said.

Helena rolled her eyes. “Like children,” she muttered.

“I think he means it, this time,” Dick continued. “He keeps saying ‘some day’ is coming sooner.”

Helena turned around, her crossbow aimed at him. “He may not get the first chance.”

Dick just smiled and leaned back, popping a Chupa Chups into his mouth like he hadn’t a care in the world.


	13. They've Given You A Number

Helena looked Dick Grayson over appraisingly, her eyes flicking up to see him doing the same to her.

“Agent 37,” she said. “Welcome to Spyral.”


	14. And Taken Away Your Name

He stared at Helena with no recognition.

“Dick,” she said.

“It’s Ric, actually,” he said. “Without the ‘K’.”

Her nose tingled in that way it always did before she cried. She blinked hard.

“I’m sorry. I mistook you for someone I used to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I made myself sad.


End file.
